


Beautiful Spring Day?!

by starsinger



Series: A Beautiful Day [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Not in the “In the Beginning” universe. The Command Crew goes for a swim on a planet where it appears to be a beautiful spring day. As the title suggests, it doesn’t turn out that way. Don’t own them, any of them.





	

“Let’s go swimming,” Chekov said. “I’ve found the perfect spot where the air is warm and the water is perfect!” So they agreed, unfortunately.

“I should never have let Chekov talk me into this,” Jim muttered. They had gone swimming. Most of the crew had returned to the ship while he and Chris had remained behind for a little while longer. No one had mentioned the wild swings in the weather this planet was capable of, even the native inhabitants. That explained why Jim and Christopher Pike were currently running for their lives from a sudden blizzard in their swim trunks. They couldn’t contact the Enterprise in this weather, and the Enterprise couldn’t lock onto them. So, they were running for their lives.

“How did Chekov talk me into this?” Chris yelled above the raging storm.

“Because he’s cute?” Jim asked. Chris threw him a sardonic grin that he couldn’t see. “Wait, is that a light?” he asked.

“I see it too,” Chris told him as they angled toward, hoping it was a house or something that would offer shelter. The snow had nearly blinded them and they didn’t realize they had run into a cave until they had almost ran into a wall. Their skin had a slight bluish tinge to it and their trunks were literally frozen stiff. The cave was confusing, it was almost like someone had prepared it for them. A fire burned in a pit in the middle of the cave and furs made a nest nearby. “Hell with modesty,” Chris muttered. I’m going to freeze if I keep these on.” He pulled off the trunks and threw them next to the fire as he squatted down, holding his hands out to it.

“Nice ass,” Jim said half-heartedly as he joined Chris by the fire.

“Oh, now you notice my ass,” Chris chuckled. Jim laughed as he rose and turned around and headed for the furs. Chris watched him sit down and pull the furs around him. He examined his fingers and toes. “Frostbite?” Chris asked.

“Doesn’t appear so. We get back to the ship Bones will check us out,” Jim told him. “If that storm intensifies, we’re still going to freeze to death. I did grow up in Iowa,” he reminded Chris. Chris nodded, he was more used to the sandstorms in the Mojave Desert.

“What do you suggest?” Chris asked.

“Join me,” Jim said. “Share body heat. Maybe we can outlast this storm,” he suggested. He pointed to the entrance to the cave where nothing blocked the frigid temperatures from invading their domain.

Chris rose and joined Jim and buried himself in the furs. Even with the furs and Jim’s added body heat it was still very cold. “We could use a Tauntaun right now,” he heard Jim laugh.

“A Tauntaun?” Chris asked.

“Old movie. One of the characters was badly hurt and his friend, cut open the belly of a Tauntaun to keep him warm while he built a shelter. It worked, but he smelled awful afterwards,” Jim explained.

“Ah,” Chris said. “’And I thought they smelled bad one the outside.’”

“You saw the movie,” Jim said, shivering.

“Yeah, I did, long before you did,” he said. Jim shivered again. Chris reached out and pulled him into his arms. He pulled the furs up further over them, wishing the Enterprise would find them. “Well, if you die this time, I’ll go with you.” It was a poor attempt at humor, he knew that.

“Didn’t like it the first time,” Jim muttered. “I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t like it now. I was hoping to die of old age in my bed.”

Chris managed a laugh, “I’d rather not die here either.” They clutched each other tightly as the temperature dropped. “You know, there is another way to keep warm,” Chris said softly.

“What? Running in place?” Jim asked sardonically.

“Well, it is said that nine months after major blizzards, there were major baby booms,” he said with a slight laugh, his breath visible in the air.

“Sex?” Jim asked. “Okay, I’ve heard that one too. But people kept warm this way?”

“People survived that way, at least that’s what I heard,” Chris said. Jim nodded, his face buried in Chris’ admittedly hairy chest. “What do you think?”

“I’ve never been propositioned in a cave in the middle of a blizzard before,” Jim answered.

“Me either,” Chris responded. They continued shivering. “Are you and Bones a thing?” Chris asked.

“No, he likes women too much,” Jim responded. “I’ve never slept with a man,” he confessed.

“Ah, that would explain why you hesitate,” Chris said. “I wouldn’t hurt you, Jim, or force you do something you don’t want to do.”

“I know Chris,” Jim lifted his head toward the older man. “You wouldn’t be forcing me to do anything,” he whispered as Chris bent down and kissed him. Jim’s breath caught in his throat as Jim accepted the simple press of his lips. Tentatively at first, Chris pulled Jim further into his arms and coaxed Jim’s lips open. He dipped his tongue into Jim’s mouth as the younger man shivered in his arms. Chris broke the kiss, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Jim nodded his head as he rolled over onto his other side. Chris caressed Jim’s ass before inserting two fingers into his anus. “I’m sorry, Jim, all I’ve got is spit,” he whispered as Jim stiffened. He felt Jim force himself to relax as Chris gently opened him up. Jim’s grunts filled Chris’ ears he worked his fingers in. “Warming up?” he asked as Jim’s body took on a rosy blush.

“Getting there,” Jim responded as Chris withdrew his fingers. He whimpered as he felt the head of Chris’ cock at his entrance. He felt Chris’ hands tighten on his hips and he bit his bottom lip as Chris pushed himself in. He slowly pushed in and paused, allowing Jim to adjust to the intrusion.

“You okay?” Chris asked. Jim nodded as he gripped the furs in front of him and realized his own cock was hard. He reached down and ran his hand down it in conjunction with Chris’ own efforts. It seemed to take forever until Chris finally bottomed out, his hips nudging Jim’s butt. They rested a moment, Chris kissing Jim’s back. Jim sighed as Chris pulled himself partially out and pushed back in.

Chris changed angles as Jim rocked beneath him. Jim felt Chris to hit a spot that caused him to arch his back.  “Oh my god, Chris,” he gasped. Chris grinned as he continued to push into him. Chris reached around and grasped Jim’s cock, replacing Jim’s hand as they continued to warm up. Chris picked up the pace as Jim threw his head back on Chris’ shoulder, breathing heavily. Chris kissed him again as Jim’s muscles clenched around him. Jim shouted as he came, Chris close behind. They snuggled down into the furs, hoping this was enough to keep them alive until the Enterprise found them.

* * *

Bones gnawed at the end of his stylus. He knew leaving Chris and Jim alone down there was a bad idea. Hell, he knew Chekov’s idea was a bad idea, but the swim had been so relaxing. If Jim and Chris were still alive, there was no telling what kind of shape they were in. His thoughts were interrupted by Geoff’s entrance, “Leonard, come quick, they’re here!”

“Who?” Bones asked as he followed the other doctor out into Sickbay. Jim and Chris lay there, clutching each other under a bunch of furs.

“I apologize,” a voice told him. He turned to find a nebulous figure standing nearby. “We did not realize that they were still in that spring. We had scheduled the blizzard there to keep the ecological balance.”

“Are they alive?” Bones asked.

“Yes, we placed equipment in a cave to help them survive. Their mating allowed them to keep warm until we could get to them,” the being said. “Apologize for us when they awake,” the being disappeared.

“Was that an angel?” Geoff asked.

Bones shrugged as he approached the bed containing the two men. “Wait, did she just say ‘mating’?” Bones asked. He lifted off the furs and stared, “Yes, apparently she did.” He ran a tricorder over them. “They seem no worse for wear,” Bones muttered. “Let’s apply thermal blankets and put them in their own room,” he told his staff. “Keep an eye on them.”

His staff took off, they knew their jobs. Maybe, one day, Bones would understand the stab jealousy that went through him at the thought of Chris and Jim together. He liked women, he tried to convince himself, but he couldn’t, he realized. Jim meant so much to him and now he was Chris’.

 


End file.
